


Dating Dean- Deleted Scene

by Sweetie_T



Series: Dating Dean [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: End of a slow burn, F/M, First Time Together, No homework- have some porn, One-Shot, Part of a series but can stand alone as smut, Pure Smut, Slight Pain Kink, Submissive OFC, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 17:49:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12393075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetie_T/pseuds/Sweetie_T
Summary: FINALLY!All smut. Yay!





	Dating Dean- Deleted Scene

Dean reached her just in time. In typical Embry fashion she tripped over her own feet and landed in his arms. Her eyes were shut tight and she was shivering. He brushed his thumb over her brow.

"Hey..."

She blinked her eyes open and smiled once she recognized him. "You saved me." She noticed his outfit. "My Prince Charming."

He chuckled, bent down, still holding her in his arms, and kissed her deeply. "Let's go home."

They walked the few minutes back to the bunker. He stripped off his tux and dried himself off, wearing just an undershirt and boxers. She just stood there.

"Aren't you gonna dry off?" He offered her a towel.

She glanced at him shyly, stepped out of her boots and undid the belt on the coat. She blushed a little before letting it slip off of her shoulders.

Dean blinked at her several times and swallowed heavily. She was in a corseted bodice that shoved her boobs up and together, a matching garter belt, panties and stockings. Everything was black and lacy.

After about five minutes of devouring her with his eyes he finally looked at her face. Her expression wasn't nervous or shy. It was hungry. His breath left him in a gasp.

She reached out, grabbed his hand, and led him to his bedroom. She slammed the door behind them and crowded him until the back of his knees hit the bed. She shoved him and he let himself fall back onto the mattress.

Em climbed up his body slowly, letting her hands explore him. He just watched her, his pupils blown so wide if she hadn't already known his eye color she wouldn't be able to tell.

She kissed his abs, peeling the still-damp undershirt up higher and higher, every inch of skin bared getting teased by her mouth. Kissing, tasting, biting... the biting earned her a hiss and his fist in her hair.

She gazed up at him, her eyes molten as she swirled her tongue around one of his nipples.

"Fuck, baby..." He breathed, dragging her up his body by her hair until he could reach her lips with his own. He dominated their kiss and she moaned helplessly into his mouth.

He broke away enough to peel off his shirt and toss it across the room. Embry claimed his mouth this time, kissing him hard. She curled her fingers around his, pulling his hands above his head and pinning them to the mattress, moving her body until she was straddling him, grinding her core against the hard length of him. He groaned into their kiss.

Without warning he flipped their positions, pinning her hands, his hips between her legs. He gazed down at her face.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered, making her smile, the soft expression increasing her beauty by such magnitude he found it almost painful to look directly at her and he felt his eyes begin to water.

Embry leaned up and kissed him softly. They explored each other's mouths slowly and thoroughly and they were out of breath when they finally parted.

"I love you, Dean." She whispered to him, feeling it so profoundly it was as if she'd never said the words before. He kissed her again, his throat too tight to speak.

He pulled her hands up to his slatted headboard and curled her fingers around the grooves. He leaned close to her ear and whispered in a low growl, "Don't you dare let go."

His voice was such a turn-on anyway. When he used that tone it made her insides quiver. She whimpered and shivered, her hips writhing against him. He used his large, warm hands to hold her hips still.

"Dean, please..." She begged breathlessly.

"Shh, Ems. I know, baby. Trust me. Let me take care of you." He said as he kissed his way down her jaw.

She watched him nuzzle her cleavage, biting the soft, exposed skin very softly. She had made sure the corset laces were tied loosely, and Dean wasted no time untying them.

He tore open her bodice, his biceps bunching as the laces became looser and looser and finally loosened enough to unlace completely.

He studied her bare breasts like he was memorizing them. Hell, maybe he was. He ogled her for so long she started to squirm, but she didn't even consider letting go of his headboard.

She gasped when he lunged at her, one hand squeezing a breast, his mouth teasing the other. He bit, licked, pinched and rolled her sensitive nipples, switching his mouth and fingers sporadically. She squirmed and groaned and squealed with the onslaught of sensations. And then his eyes came up to meet hers while he simultaneously pinched and suckled her and she screamed and trembled, her eyes rolling back in her head, thighs tightening, back arching and panties soaking clean through.

He slowly released her breasts. "Em... did you just..." He breathed. She nodded, trying to catch her breath. "Just from me doing..." She nodded again. "Damn, that's fucking hot."

She smiled at him.

"I want to touch you now." She said. He pried her hands off his headboard, kissed her knuckles, and nodded at her, laying back against the mattress, his whole body an offering to her.

Em bit her bottom lip and nuzzled her face over his bare chest like a cat. She reached for his lower abdomen, trailing her gentle touch down the triangle of muscle leading into his boxers. She glanced briefly up at his hooded eyes before pulling his boxers down to his knees.

She gasped at the magnitude of him. "How... how do you walk around with that in your pants?"

He chuckled at her. "Uh... well, he's not usually so... ready to go."

She gave him a tiny smile and arched a brow. "Can I touch him?"

The words had barely left her lips when he responded. "Fuck, yes."

She started by stroking and petting his cock, feeling the texture and temperature, exploring. She pressed her thumb into the slit and spread around the bead of wetness she found there, around and around and around the head. He clenched his hands in the covers beneath him and grunted.

She was enraptured by the reactions she was coaxing out of him with the barest of touches. She whispered- "Can I taste you?"

His hips bucked up off the bed. "Whatever you want, baby. You're fucking killing me."

She smiled and leaned down, starting at the base and licking her way in a slow zigzag all the way up to the head. She fixed her eyes on him and smirked naughtily. She took a breath before sinking her mouth down onto him, taking his entire length astonishingly deep into her throat with relative ease, tongue brushing against him all the way down. Wasn't she full of surprises?

His fist was in her hair again and he was straining against himself, it took every ounce of willpower he had not to take control and fuck her mouth.

She pulled off for a second. "Take me... fuck my mouth..." She moaned. She didn't have to ask twice. He shoved her head down onto his cock and at the same time thrust his hips up. She took gasping breaths whenever he would pull her up and swallow, making her throat convulse around him, whenever he would impale her mouth. Tears eventually began to run down her cheeks out of reflex but she looked into his eyes, her gaze certain, not one bit scared or panicked. His balls began to tense and he pulled her all the way off, an obscene popping sound, a gush of fluid from her mouth and her still reaching her head toward him all enough to nearly finish him right then, but he held off. He wasn't nearly done with her yet.

He flipped her onto her back again, putting her hands back on his headboard. He bit her ear lightly. "Don't fucking move." He growled, his voice so low it rumbled through her. All she could do was nod.

He moved down her body, and in one motion he tore her panties off. She gasped and arched her hips toward him. He was so damn strong. He was always so gentle with her, sometimes she forgot how very powerful he truly was.

He put his muscular forearm on her stomach and held her down, tracing his fingertips over her bare, drenched, glistening pussy. He teased her like this until she was gasping, moaning, straining against his hold.

"You want more, baby?" He smiled and watched her twitch and clench beneath his faint touches.

"Oh God, Dean..." She whimpered.

"Tell me what you want."

"Touch me. More."

"Touch you where? Give me the naughty words, baby."

She visibly blushed and he smirked. Even now, after everything, she was shy. She took a breath and steeled her determination.

"Rub my clit with your thumb and fuck my hungry pussy with your thick fingers and then... I want your fucking mouth on me." Her voice was husky and wanton and all he could do was stare at her. He had to remind himself to keep breathing.

She started to squirm and looked up at him nervously. "Did I say it wrong?" She whispered. He shook his head to clear it.

"That was the hottest fucking thing I've ever heard, Ems. Ever."

She smiled at him and raised her eyebrows. "Then why aren't your fingers inside me?"

He smiled and chuckled at her dominant tone. He got busy with his fingers, slowly circling her clit, starting with wide circles that barely touched the bundle of nerves and bringing the circles in tighter and tighter, very very slowly. He watched with fascination as he pushed one finger inside her dripping pussy, inching it in to the last knuckle. He added another finger and she moaned, her hips trying to wriggle under his hold. She whimpered when he removed his thumb but groaned loudly when he replaced it with his tongue.

He watched her face as he thrust his fingers inside her and flicked his tongue over her clit. Her eyes were closed and she was panting. "Look at me." He ordered softly. Her eyes popped open and focused on his. He added another finger inside her and took her clit in his mouth, sucking firmly. Her thighs began to tremble. "I wanna see your eyes when you come." He said, mouth against her clit. He bit down on her nerve bundle, very slowly increasing the pressure until she was writhing and panting, moaning and squealing. It was a struggled to keep her eyes locked on his but she did it. He bit down just a tiny bit harder and the exquisite pain had her exploding beneath him, screaming and digging her nails into the headboard. As she was coming down he pressed his fingertips up against her g-spot, hard, and she instantly came again, screaming wordlessly and squirting all over his chest. A groan of pure lust tore from his throat.

By the time he licked his fingers clean and moved up beside her she was boneless and her eyes had trouble focusing. He thought maybe he had pushed her too far and now she wouldn't want to continue. He simply held her for a few minutes, spooning her from behind, and soon he was pleasantly surprised by her squirming against him, grinding her ass against his painfully hard erection.

She turned her head and whispered- "I need your cum."

He dug his fingers into her waist and had to think about ganking a Djinn to avoid giving her his cum right that instant. She turned in his arms and draped one leg over his hip, her liquid eyes gazing into his soul. "Please, Dean..."

He stared, helplessly, into her eyes, fingers soft on her cheek, trying and failing to figure what he ever did to deserve her. And then she kissed him. Her mouth was soft and yielding, demanding nothing and offering all she had. He felt her take his breath away, and he gave it to her freely. He gave her everything.

Dean rolled them over and cursed softly as he reached over and grabbed a condom. He rolled it on and tried to reclaim the intensity of the moment. At first he wasn't sure he could... and then he looked into Em's eyes again. He saw the purity of her devotion and the depth of her trust and it humbled him. He supported his weight on his elbows and he held her gaze as he pressed into her very slowly, inch by inch. She was tight as a fist around him.

She waited until he was completely inside her and then she moved her hips against him impatiently. "Please..." She breathed. That's all the convincing he needed. He began moving, thrusting gently, in and out of her. Her legs went around his waist and her hands to his shoulders. "Oh, God, yes..." She moaned deeply, arching her hips to meet his thrusts. He made love to her gently, slowly, reverently. She peppered his broad shoulder with kisses.

"More... Please, Dean, harder." He increased his pace and she moaned passionately, slamming her hips up to meet his. He groaned in ecstasy and moved one hand down to her thigh, lifting her leg higher until it was draped over his shoulder. She arched her back and cried out in pleasure, feeling his thick cock impale her even more deeply with the new angle.

Her clenching pussy and the sounds she was making wound him tighter and tighter and soon he was on his knees, both of her legs over his shoulders, pounding her relentlessly. He watched her breasts bounce as he pummeled her, her face flushed and red. He could feel a sheen of sweat coating his upper body, and he heard himself growling deeply.

He reached down and stroked her clit with his thumb. "One more time, baby. Give me one more..." Her moans turned into sobs of pleasure, her breath coming in shudders. She was close. She looked up at him, her eyes darkened, her hands moving up to grip his headboard and somehow he knew exactly what she needed from him. He smacked her ass, hard. Hard enough to leave a handprint. She panted for breath, so damn close. He did it twice more and she came violently around him. Her pussy gripped his cock and she screamed his name until her voice was raw.

Pounding into her sweet body while watching and feeling her come undone was enough to send him over the edge. He roared his climax and her eyes on him made it that much more intense. He came until he saw spots and then the spots joined together and his vision went blank. He was lost in sensation and it seemed to last for days.

When he came back to awareness, he was laying on his side, clutching Em close, still inside her. He pulled out very gently and dealt with the condom before returning to her warm embrace. She cuddled close to him, every once in a while breathing out a happy little sigh of contentment.

"I don't know about you..." Her voice was sleepy and sated. "But I think that was worth the wait."

He nuzzled her neck and smiled against her skin. "I never doubted it would be."

-The End-


End file.
